


Mistletoe

by FangirlMess



Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: #12DaysofBOM, Christ and James are in love too, Christmas Eve, Connor and Kevin are in love, F/M, M/M, Naba and Arnold are in love, There is literally nothing angsty about this, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: This is Day 1's Prompt for 12 Days of Book of Mormon. I ended up picking the quote, "Is that mistletoe?"This is also hella short.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical)
Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna participate in every day's prompt, but I will for like, half maybe? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at something in the Book of Mormon fandom!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always very appreciated!
> 
> \- FangirlMess

“Kevvvvyyy!” Connor called from the kitchen, hands full of various mostly-finished dishes for Christmas Eve. 

“What is it, Con?” he called back, poking his head into their small kitchen. 

“Can you help me?” he asked sweetly, and Kevin came over to where he stood, quickly taking one of the dishes from him. 

“What can I do, babe?” he asked. Connor had said he could do dinner on his own, but had realized he was in fact, not an octopus, and only had two arms. He finally had to admit defeat. 

“Um, can you put that in the oven?” he asked, pointing to the green bean casserole on the counter. “And put the flour back in the pantry?” 

“Sure, sure,” he reassured him, opening the oven and sliding the glass pan into it, and coming back over to Connor to kiss his cheek. 

“Love you!” Connor said, watching as Kevin walked over to the pantry, flour in hand. 

“Love you too, Con,”

Connor smiled to himself as he went back to work putting on the lattice crust for the apple pie. Teenage Connor would have laughed in his face had he told him that at twenty-three he’d be happily living with his boyfriend in New York City. It was a dream teenage Connor thought he’d never have. 

The doorbell rang and both of them jumped up, racing to the door, Connor nearly slipping on the smooth wood floors, his socked feet sliding. 

Kevin’s hand hit the door as he came to stop, smiling smugly at Connor. 

“Ha! I won!” he announced to a scowling Connor, sticking his tongue out. 

Kevin pulled open the door to reveal Chris and James, bundled up against the snow storm outside, and arms full of colorfully wrapped presents. 

“Hi!” Connor said happily to his friends in the doorway, very happy to spend time with them for Christmas Eve. 

He moved back so both could walk into their apartment warm and smelling like baked goods because of all the cooking Connor had done that day, and they both set down their things. 

As soon as they had, he hugged his former mission companion tightly, and hugged James. 

Kevin hugged both next, smiling happily. 

Connor opened his mouth to say something, when Chris glanced up at the ceiling of their hallway at something that’d caught his eye. Connor had to stifle a giggle. _ Probably not very well.  _

“Is that  _ mistletoe _ ?” Chris deadpanned, not at all impressed, looking up at the ceiling.

Connor put his acting classes to use, making a big show of looking up like he hadn’t climbed on Kevin’s shoulders earlier today to put it there in the first place. He put his hands to face, acting shocked to discover that there was, in fact, mistletoe above them. 

“Well, babe,” he said before giving them a shit-eating smile, his blue eyes sparkling, “Rules are rules!”

He turned to face his boyfriend, grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt as Chris exasperatedly shouted, “Connor, no, not again!”

Connor leaned up and met Kevin’s lips in a soft kiss that his boyfriend smiled into. 

“Ugh. Disgusting. PDA.” Chris said, trying his hardest to look annoyed, arms crossed in front of him, and rolling his eyes. 

Connor just giggled and turned back to them. They were notoriously bad at keeping their PDA to a minimum while in a group setting. 

“Well, come along, the kitchen's this way.” he said, still smiling, and took Kevin’s hand, gesturing down their small hallway with his other hand. They both followed, James looking like he was trying not to laugh at their theatrics. 

He didn’t know what they were expecting from a gay theatre major in him, and his boyfriend, who suffered major middle-child syndrome, and constantly tried to prove himself. 

They heard a knock at the door, and him and Kevin sprinted for the door once again. Chris and James followed behind, more slowly. 

Connor hit the door first, smiling victoriously at Kevin, glancing up at the mistletoe in a silent question.

Kevin kissed his forehead, the moment soft considering they’d just been running around like small children. 

“Kevy..” he said softly and smiled up at his boyfriend. 

Their moment was interrupted by yet another knock on the door, more insistent this time. 

Kevin wrenched open the door and Connor, before even seeing Arnold, heard him, as he yelled, “Hey best friend!!!” and launched himself at Kevin who staggered back only slightly, before enthusiastically hugging him back. 

“Hey buddy!” he said, when Arnold finally let him out of his bear hug. 

Naba waved at the rest of them as Kevin and Arnold started catching up. 

Connor looked at her, slightly surprised for some reason that she'd come, even though he had invited her. Arnold just took up a lot of mental space apparently. 

“Naba.” he said, smiling at her, and giving her a hug which she readily accepted. 

Hugs were exchanged all around the group of friends in Kevin and Connor’s far too small entryway. 

Right as they were about to head to the living room to set down Naba and Arnold’s gifts, Arnold looked up, pointing enthusiastically. 

“Look, Nasal spray! It’s mistletoe!”

Naba just looked at him, puzzled. 

“You’re supposed to kiss people under mistletoe, it’s like, the rule.” he enthusiastically and readily explained to her. 

Naba let out a soft  _ oh _ before leaning over to kiss him. 

“This really is just the hallway of PDA,” Chris mumbled not very quietly as James kissed the top of his head. Chris’s face went red and they looked at him before laughing and making their way to Connor and Kevin’s tiny living room. 


End file.
